Gigantomachia
is a Villain associated with the League of Villains. He is one of All For One's faithful servants and his former bodyguard, cultivated to be of use to Tomura Shigaraki if anything were to happen to him. When the League of Villains merged with the Meta Liberation Army to become the Paranormal Liberation Front, he became part of the organization. Appearance Gigantomachia is an enormous individual, about the size of a large tree. His hair is spiky and parts of his body appear to be jagged, much like rock. His teeth are prominently pointed, his lower canines protruding out of his mouth on either side. Notably, he always carries a portable radio wherever he goes, sometimes even tying it to a rope and wearing it around his neck. He also sports a hooded cloak that he wears while in public. Sometime after the Revival Celebration, he has taken to wearing a new set of armor. Gallery Gigantomachia.png|Gigantomachia in the manga. Gigantomachia portrait.png|A closeup of Gigantomachia. Personality Gigantomachia appears to be a polite person at first, but will quickly become impatient and aggressive towards those that are uncooperative with him. If someone manages to help him out, he will simply leave and avoid a confrontation. He is also a faithful servant to All For One and questions Tomura Shigaraki’s worthiness as his successor. His devotion and obedience to All For One is so great that simply hearing a recording of All For One's voice can calm him from a blind rage. However, once he saw Tomura unlocking his true power and emerge victorious over Rikiya Yotsubashi, he truly acknowledged him. He even shed a tear of joy at him standing proud over his defeated foe. Abilities Overall Abilities: Gigantomachia is an incredibly powerful force, able to serve for years as All For One's personal bodyguard even without being modified with multiple Quirks. During a battle with Gran Torino and several officers, he not only forced the veteran hero to retreat but also tore a massive hole in the side of a mountain. He was able to take on the combined forces of Tomura's League of Villains with ease and defeat them. Even after battling him nonstop for a month, half of the League of Villains were barely able to make any progress towards defeating him. On Tomura's own terms, Gigantomachia has "too much HP" which he abuses to exhaust his opponents to submission. *'Immense Strength': Befitting his massive size and build, Gigantomachia has demonstrated immense physical strength, easily being able to crack the side of a building with his grip alone. With a simple hammer fist punch, he could strike the ground hard enough to pulverize the landscape around him and destroy nearby buildings. Whether or not this is related to his Quirk or not has yet to be seen. *'Immense Speed': Despite his gargantuan size, Gigantomachia possesses tremendous speed, enough to rip the trees out of the ground as he runs past them. *'Immense Durability': Gigantomachia has extraordinary toughness, taking virtually no damage after a battle with the League of Villains and displayed only minor annoyance at being bathed in Dabi's fire. Gigantomachia could fight his way through a large portion of the Meta Liberation Army unharmed despite being attacked on all sides. *'Immense Stamina': Gigantomachia can attack non-stop for 48 hours and 44 minutes straight without rest. He could start attacking again after only 3 hours of sleep. *'Enhanced Senses': Gigantomachia has highly developed senses of hearing and smell. His senses are so strong that he cannot be caught by surprise, even while he's sleeping. His sense of smell is powerful enough to allow him to locate Tomura from miles away. *'Size Enhancement': Gigantomachia's body grows in battle as he fights, allowing him to eventually reach giant sizes where he can fit an entire adult man within his hands and tower over buildings. The extent of this growth and how it relates to his Quirk is unknown. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *His name is a reference to the of Greek mythology. References Site Navigation pl:Gigantomachia Category:Villains Category:Males Category:League of Villains Category:Characters Category:Shie Hassaikai Arc Antagonists Category:Meta Liberation Army Arc Antagonists Category:Paranormal Liberation Front Category:S-Rank Villains